Fireflies
by rotten camellia
Summary: [MiroSango] Biarkan kunang-kunang menjadi si saksi bisu yang pertama kali memberikan selamat kepada mereka. — for Mika Zaoldyeck's birthday.


**Fireflies**

**Disclaimer **: Inuyasha sah punya Takahashi Rumiko 8D

**Warning **: _Canon. Alternate reality_. Sangat diusahakan agar tidak OOC. _Birthday fiction. _Mengambil _setting _saat sudah mengalahkan Naraku, saat Kagome sudah pulang ke zaman aslinya.

**Ringkasan** : Biarkan kunang-kunang menjadi si saksi bisu yang pertama kali memberikan selamat kepada mereka.

For Mika yang ultah hari ini, 04 Juli 2011. _Happy birthday_, Hun~ :)

~oOo~

Bulan, berparas melankolis.

Tengah bulan, sang Dewi Malam berparas sempurna. Kekuasaan malam berada di tangannya. Bentuk bulat sempurna dengan cahaya yang indah untuk dipandang. Malam musim panas, jarang sekali seperti ini.

Bintang, gemerlap angkasa.

Bulan dan bintang, perpaduan yang sempurna untuk menikmati malam. Walau tidak seindah cahaya bulan, bintang seakan tidak mau kalah untuk menguasai malam. Gadis itu tidak merasa pegal untuk menengadah ke atas. Dengan senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Begitu juga pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya. Turut tersenyum melihat hiasan terindah malam.

Angin, pemeluk dedaunan.

Angin malam bertiup sepoi. Membuat bunyi gemerisik dedaunan. Ada yang kering, ada yang masih hijau. Ada beberapa daun yang dipeluk angin, terbang bersamaan dengan bibit-bibit _dandelion_. Rerumputan hijau bisa menjadi tikar yang nyaman untuk duduk. Jika meningkap lebih jauh lagi, malam ini begitu romantis jika ada yang mau melewatinya. Ya, kenyataannya, ada satu pasangan yang beruntung melewati malam indah seperti ini.

Miroku dan Sango adalah yang beruntung.

Ada satu pohon besar, tempat mereka berteduh. Walau tidak ada matahari dan hujan. Sango menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Miroku. Bintang sudah tidak mereka pandang. Kini, hanya ada tatapan kosong pada rerumputan. Sedih, sarkastis, segala hal yang menyesakkan hati tergambar jelas di wajah mereka berdua. Entah sudah berapa lama terdiam.

"… tanganmu jangan merusak suasana," Sango mengingatkan, berakhirlah sudah kebisuan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Hahaha, tenang saja!" Miroku menarik tangan kanannya yang akan meraba-raba.

Miroku menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sango. Posisi yang terlihat nyaman untuk mereka berdua. Sango tersenyum tipis mengetahui tingkah Miroku kali ini.

"… ada masalah, Sango?" tanya Miroku. Sango menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Lalu, kenapa lemas sekali kelihatannya?"

Sango tersenyum tipis lagi. Dia menghela napas panjang dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Kali ini bukan tatapan kosong, Sango memandang padang rumput dengan wajah sedikit gembira.

"Bukan lemas, hanya saja setelah perjalanan kita berakhir…" gadis itu sedikit mengendurkan senyumnya. "… ya, rasanya damai dan sepi sekali… itu saja…"

"Begitukah?" Miroku tersenyum.

"Jaga tanganmu baik-baik," Sango memperingatkan Miroku sekali lagi, kali ini dengan kepalan tangannya. Sekali lagi juga, Miroku menarik tangannya dan melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah pucat.

Tidak berselang lama, Sango berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah padang rumput. Gadis itu melangkah dengan tenang. Miroku dari belakang hanya memerhatikannya. Entah apa yang pendeta itu perhatikan.

"Sango! Hati-hati langkahmu!" ucap Miroku setengah berteriak.

"Tenang sa—"

'_GUBRAK_'

"Sango!"

"A, aduh…"

.

.

Pendar demi pendar cahaya keluar dari persembunyiannya. Membuat rerumputan terlihat lebih cerah dan bersinar. Cahaya yang menambah terangnya malam. Puluhan atau bahkan ratusan makhluk kecil itu mengelilingi tempat itu. Sango yang terduduk lemas pun hanya bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan pandangan terpesona.

"… kunang-kunang…"

"Sango! Kau—"

Kini, giliran Miroku yang ikut terpesona. Makhluk kecil yang beterbangan bagai api tanpa lilin yang melambai-lambai di udara. Tanpa ada perantara, sebab, dan akibat.

Sango berdiri berkat bantuan Miroku. Tidak ada cacat yang diterima gadis pemburu siluman tersebut. Lamunan mereka berdua tetap tidak terpecahkan.

"… indah sekali," Sango mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menangkap seekor kunang-kunang dengan hati-hati. "Belum pernah kulihat kunang-kunang sebanyak ini…"

"Ya…" Miroku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Jarang sekali mereka keluar sebanyak ini…"

Bagai anak-anak yang baru pertama kali melihat sesuatu, mereka berdua tercenggang. Berdiri mematung sambil melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada kebosanan yang melanda. Kunang-kunang malam itu menerangi dan mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Indah sekali, ya…" Miroku meraih tangan Sango yang baru saja menangkap seekor kunang-kunang.

'_DEG_'

'_GREB_'

"Sango cantik sekali!"

Pelukan yang tiba-tiba. Kunang-kunang terlepas dari tangan Sango. Gadis itu mematung di tempat. Tepat saat Miroku melancarkan aksinya yang tidak biasa.

'_BUAG_'

"A—Apa-apaan kau?" teriak Sango setelah melancarkan tinjunya tepat di dagu Miroku. "… sudah kubilang jaga sikapmu terhadap wanita!"

Miroku tersungkur di atas tanah. Ratusan kunang-kunang itu terbang semakin tinggi karena terkejut. Banyak juga yang berhamburan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Membuat kunang-kunang semakin mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"… uh, daguku…"

"Dasar! Padahal suasana sedang romantis seperti ini!" gerutu Sango.

"Haha, maaf… maaf…" Miroku berdiri sambil memegangi dagunya yang sedikit merah. "… kautidak mau pulang? Sudah terlalu malam. Wanita keluar malam-malam itu tidak baik." tanyanya.

"Huh!" Sango membuang muka dan membalikkan badannya. "Kalau keluar bersamamu, sih, iya! Tidak baik!"

'_JLEB_'

"Baiklah, aku pulang! Kaurusak suasana, menyebalkan!" gerutu Sango. Langkahnya tidak santai, memperlihatkan betapa dia kesal dengan sikap Miroku barusan.

'_GREB_'

"Jangan pulang dulu," bisik Miroku. "Aku ingin bicara…"

Sango tidak sanggup melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh. Dirinya dibuat terbuai oleh suasana baru. Tepat setelah Miroku memeluknya dari belakang, bibir serta gerakan Sango seakan terkunci. Ada yang berbeda kali ini.

"Bi—bicara apa? Padahal sudah kubilang untuk—"

"… Sango… jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku…" Miroku memotong ucapan Sango, hanya dengan bisikan. "… sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya, ya?"

"Tuan pendeta…" Sango melirik sedikit ke belakang.

Mungkin Miroku juga bisa merasakan, jantung Sango berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Membuat mereka berdua terdiam entah berapa lama. Saksi bisu mereka adalah kunang-kunang yang beterbangan, tidak menjauh juga dari mereka berdua. Hingga, di suatu menit… Sango mulai angkat bicara…

'_BUAG_'

Ralat, menyikut hingga menghantam perut Miroku. Sekali lagi, Miroku terkapar di atas rerumputan. Kali ini, sambil memegangi perutnya. Merintih kesakitan? Itu pasti.

"... ukh…"

Saat Miroku membuka kedua matanya, seorang gadis dengan _kimono _merah muda berdiri di hadapannya. Pendeta tersebut keheranan melihat gadisnya yang menangis, seperti orang yang memendam kesal. Apakah perbuatan Miroku kali ini juga salah di mata Sango, sehingga gadis itu bertampang kesal seperti itu?

"… aku menunggu kau mengatakannya setelah kita mengalahkan Naraku…" isaknya. "Akhirnya… diucap juga olehmu…"

Miroku berdir dan sekali lagi, memeluk Sango. Kali ini dari depan sambil tersenyum. Sango hanya menutup wajah. Entah menangis atau menahan malu karena mengatakan hal yang sedikit manis.

"… kalau begitu, kaumau jadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak?" Sango mengangguk mendengarnya. "… terima kasih, Sango…"

Pendeta mesum itu tidak bisa berhenti mengumbar senyum. Gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti menangis senang. Kunang-kunang tidak bisa berhenti mengelilingi mereka. Cahaya mereka terlihat semakin terang seiring berjalannya waktu. Mungkinkah mereka memberi selamat kepada (calon) suami-istri ini? Dengan memberikan sejuta pendar cahaya indah yang bernuansakan romansa indah? Kita tidak tahu.

—kita tidak akan pernah tahu.

.

.

_~Fireflies~_

.

.

**A/N:**

Gaje, gaje, gaje, suer ;_; maaf, Mika, cuma bisa ngasih fanfic gaje kayak begini. Tapi, semoga bisa diterima, ya.

_Happy birthday, Mika, My Suzuna. Love u, Hun _:') panjang umur dan sukses selalu untuk berkarya. Semoga berhasil di masa SMA kali ini! Kutunggu traktiran es krimnya, ya 8D /dor

_Sign_,

Tsubaki Nijikawa.


End file.
